Shadamy OneShot :)
by Comicgeek98
Summary: Just a one shot. I FINALLY got myself to write a Shadamy story. For some reason, I just plain ol' suck at writing Sonic stories. This will be the only one... that I know of :) Pleasant Readings!


Her soft pink hand entwined itself with his strong black and red one. He looked down at her with curious red eyes.

"What are you doing Amy?" He asked. Amy walked with him as the other set up for a party.

"I'm not wanted there," she said with a small smile. "I saw you were by yourself and I didn't want you to feel lonely."

Shadow stopped walking and looked back at the others. Sonic looked at them as Shadow turned back. He saw their entwined hands!

"Amy," Shadow said leaning down to her ear. "I need to take you some where. Will you allow me too?"

Amy's face grew warm from the sensation of Shadow's breath on her ear. "Y-yes."

Sonic was walking toward them. Shadow needed to work quickly. He pulled Amy against his chest and shouted 'Chaos Control'! They were gone before Sonic could reach them.

"Sonic!" Tails called. "Are you coming?"

Sonic clenched his jaw and went back. "Coming, Buddy!"

* * *

Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow's lean middle as they transported to a familiar place. As their feet landed, Shadow looked down at Amy. Her pink quills surrounded by his black fur made him smile. The smile wasn't big, but it was still a smile.

"We're here, Amy," Shadow said touching her shoulder.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

The world around them seemed to be the same spot they left, only, this place had more trees and no party.

"The future."

Amy gasped and looked up at Shadow. "Why would you bring me here? Couldn't we mess the time continuum or something?"

Shadow chuckled softly. "No, that won't happen. I come here all the time to clear my head. It also reminds me of what I'm fighting for." He pointed to something off in the distance.

A young white hedgehog with short quills and little bangs walked wobbly after a butterfly. Amy looked back up at Shadow; he was smiling at the child.

"Is he yours?" Amy asked.

Shadow's smile faltered. "Umm, why don't you find out for yourself. I want this to be an adventure for yourself. But know this, the future we are in now can be changed. You have the power to change your future by the decisions you make in our own time."

Amy nodded. "But I still want you with me."

Shadow took her hand. He really looked at her this time. She wasn't wearing her normal red and white dress. She wore a red long sleeve shirt, dark wash jeans, and tall white boots. She looked better in her own clothes rather than the ones SEGA assigned her. Amy caught him staring and blushed.

"What is it, Shadow?" she asked.

Shadow quickly averted his eyes from Amy and back to the child. "I-I believe his name is Ash."

Amy walked up to the child then stopped. "What if his parents come and think we're trying to take him?"

"Then we can wait till his parents come," Shadow said behind her. He didn't her to catch his smile again.

Amy walked back to where they first arrived and sat down; Shadow followed. Ash continued to walk until the butterfly fluttered away. Ash plopped down on his rear. His wide eyes watching it leave.

"Ash!" a deep voice called. An older looking Shadow walked toward Ash. The only thing truly different about him was his height and his shoes were now tall white boots with gold stripes down the sides. Ash turned to him and extended his arms with a happy giggle. "Come here silly."

Amy looked at Shadow with a smile. "He's cute."

Shadow nodded. The smile was hard to contain.

"Don't scared me like that," Shadow said to Ash as he rubbed his nose against his smaller one. "Mommy was worried as well."

'Hmm,' Amy thought. 'I wonder who Shadow will end up with.'

As if to answer her question, a medium height, slightly pregnant, pink hedgehog with long quills pulled back in a ponytail walked to the older Shadow and Ash. She took Ash into her arms.

"Little sneaky," she chuckled. "Your silly daddy gave you his speed."

Shadow looked down at Amy with a smile on his face. "Guess that answers your question from earlier."

"D-did you k-know about t-this?" she stuttered.

Shadow nodded. "I've known for sometime now. I just wanted you to see it for yourself." Amy stood up and walked away. Shadow rose and followed. "Amy-"

"This is confusing, Shadow," Amy said with her back to him. "I'm confused. All this time, thinking Sonic was my true love... I know I have to be annoying for SEGA, but I feel that blots Sonic's view of my real self. The only person who really has seen the real me is you and Cream. Everyone else just leaves me out to dry. It's confusing to see myself loved and part of a family."

Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy from behind. She gripped his arm with both her hands. "I know how you feel. Maria was my family. After she left, everyone assumed I was emo and the bad guy and mean. No one took the time to ask if I was lonely or needed someone to talk too. Everyone assumed Rogue talked with me; she was always stealing. When I decided to come to the future to get away from everyone, I found Ash. He looked up at me with his pink eyes and smiled. Everything that was troubling me vanished as if it never happened. I later saw our older selves and knew you were the one who was going to get me out of this pit. You were going to fill the empty void in me. Sonic won't see the real you because I know he won't take the time too. I will, Amy Rose. I will."

Amy turned around in Shadow's hold and wrapped her slender arms around Shadow's middle. "Oh Shady!"

"Daddy!"

Shadow stepped to the side to find Ash looking up at him. Amy picked him. Ash laughed and rested his head on Amy's shoulder. Shadow looked at his older self. Maybe he would make the apparel change as soon as he got home. Amy and Ash started playing with each other. Shadow felt a hand squeeze a shoulder. He looked at the pink hand.

"Shadow," Amy's voice but a bit lower said softly. "I need to tell you something. When you decide to tell me that you want a relationship, make sure you kiss me. I won't believe you at first, but if you kiss me, I'll believe you. If you don't kiss me, you'll have to fight longer for my heart."

Shadow looked back at Amy and Ash. "Thank you, Amy. I won't forget."

Amy walked to her older self and handed Ash to her. Amy smiled up at herself. "Good-bye."

Ash waved as Amy walked back to Shadow. The older Amy walked to her Shadow.

"Ready to go back Amy?" Shadow asked once she was close.

Amy hugged Shadow. "Ready as ever, Shady."

Shadow smiled at his new nickname. "Chaos Control."

They were gone in a flash. They reappeared in their time; this time, they were in front of Amy's home. She slid away from him and smiled.

"Thank you Shadow," she said softly.

Amy turned to go inside, but was stopped when Shadow grabbed her arm. "Amy, wait."

"Shadow?" Amy asked as she turned back to him.

The only answer she got was a soft yet strong one. Shadow placed his hand on her back to keep her still and the other cupped her cheek. Amy stiffened. Her first kiss, taken by Shadow. She wanted to push him away, to tell him to go, to smack him for being so bold, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead of all those harsh actions, she slid her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She didn't kiss him back because of what she had seen in the future, but because he was the only one who truly took the time to know her. They slowly parted. Neither one wanted to end it.

"Stay here," Amy said. "Please."  
Shadow kissed her once more. "Do you know what the others would think if I said yes?"  
Amy looked into his red eyes with her enchanting green ones. "I honestly could care less what they think as long as you stand next to me."

"Alright," Shadow said.

Amy took his hand and led him inside. "It's no longer my home, but ours. You'll have to sleep in a different bed, though."

Shadow squeezed her hand with a smile. "Temporarily, right?"


End file.
